Like A Drug
by Buffy1987
Summary: Angel decided to stay human for Buffy and they had the best night of their lives.


This is my first Buffy/Angel fanfic. Since Angel's episode 'I Will Remember You' broke my heart into little pieces, I wanna imagine that Angel didn't take back the day and decided to stay human, for Buffy.

After they made love for the third time that day, Buffy felt utterly exhausted, but happier than ever. She still couldn't believe Angel was human. It was everything she ever wanted, it was a dream come true...

She placed her head on Angel's, now warm and sweaty chest and listened to his heart beats: bam, bam, bam, it was the best music she ever heard in her life. She moved her hand over his body, still not believing it was really happening.

"You're quiet... Are you ok?"-Angel asked and ran his fingers through her hair gently.

"I'm perfect. Everything's perfect... I'm just enjoying the sound of your heart, it's like a lullaby..."-Buffy said, her voice sounding so dreamy and relaxed.

"I never thought I could be this happy, Buffy. I don't know if I deserve it, but I love you and I'm not letting you go this time."

"Sounds great to me... If you left me again, I'd have to kill you. And now I'm much stronger than you, so be careful..."-Buffy joked and kissed his chest gently, then closed her eyes. She needed to sleep so bad. Her body was sore, but she loved that feeling, she gave all of herself to Angel that day and she knew he gave her a hundred and fifty percent of himself too.

It seemed like their lips and bodies ached for each other, once they started making love they couldn't stop. They wanted to discover every tiny spot of each other, and enjoy the way they never did before.

Buffy felt like she made love for the first time, and it was actually true. She was sleeping with Riley and had that one night stand with Parker, but none of them ever came even close to what she felt about Angel. He was her soul mate, she knew it then, and she was even more sure of it now that she was lying in bed with him, listening to his heart beats.

"I love you, Buffy."-Angel said, with so much love in his voice, it made her feel goose bumps.

"Love you too, Angel."-Buffy whispered and closed her eyes. The next moment she was asleep in his arms, having the best sleep in her life.

Angel watched her sleep, enjoying in the sound of her breathing... She was his angel, the only love in his long, long life, and suddenly a rush of happiness washed over him, it made a few tears run down his cheeks. He didn't wipe them away, those were happy tears and he never cried happy tears before. Buffy purred in her sleep, he kissed her forehead and covered her naked body with a blanket. They were still wrapped into each other and he just wanted to wake her up again, her body against his was giving him all kinds of happy feelings, but he was tired too and he wanted to let her rest. She needed a rest, a proper rest after everything she's been through.

She was THE Slayer and rest was a luxury to her. Angel just hoped he would be able to help her fight somehow, even without his vampire strength, because her safety was what mattered to him the most.

A part of him thought he should have tried to go back to his vampire form, to keep fighting the good fight, but he let the selfish and Buffy-crazed part of him decide.

Now, as she lay asleep, with a little smile on her face, he knew he made the right decision. Now it was time to make her happy, give her everything he always wanted to give her. Finally he would be able to take her into the light, not the darkness and it meant everything to him.

He was still awake, watching Buffy, thinking about how beautiful she was, when she woke up in the middle of the night and looked at him, like she was relieved he was really there, not just a dream.

"Angel... I had to check if this was really real. A part of me feared you'd go poof, that it was just my brain playing tricks."

"It's really real. I'm not going anywhere, baby. Not now, not ever."

"But if I... you know, go first... I'm the Slayer, we don't have a very long life span."

"Don't even say that. I'll die to protect you if I have to. You're gonna be fine, you'll get all wrinkly and old and I'll still love you and you'll always be the most beautiful woman in the world to me."

Buffy lifted herself up to kiss him passionately. She didn't think words would show him what she felt, so she didn't even try to say anything. Angel kissed her back, feeling all the passion, love and need she felt for him and giving her back the same.

God, she's beautiful.-Angel thought, admiring her naked body, wishing he could stop the time and spend the rest of his life in this exact position and moment.

Their kiss deepened and before they knew it, they were kissing hungrily and passionately again. He knew she had Slayer stamina and all, but his body was surprising him. He didn't think he would be able to have her once again, but when she rubbed herself against his cock, he was ready to make love to her again. He was more than ready, he wanted her so bad it hurt, it was amazing what she was doing to his body and soul.

They both had a few bruises and bites over their bodies, they tried to be gentle, but there was just so much desire and passion built inside of them, they got carried away a few times and just rocked each other's worlds.

Angel rolled on top of her, not stopping the kiss for a second, and entered her gently. She moaned, and oh, she sounded so sexy and hot for him, she was driving him insane...

Her nails dug into his back as she moved her hips along with his, wanting him so bad, as deep as possible.

He licked, kissed and bit her neck and she joked: "Now you can bite my neck as much as you want..." and he smiled and bit a little harder. She obviously liked it, she moaned louder and scratched his back harder, and wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him tightly, pushing him deeper.

"Are they still fucking, seriously?"-Cordelia whispered to herself when Buffy's loud scream woke her up. She covered her head with a pillow, but she still couldn't shut out the noise they were making. It sounded like they knocked something down...

The thing they knocked down was a lamp on the night stand beside the bed, Buffy threw a pillow at it accidentally. She held onto it and when she was about to orgasm again, she threw it.

"Poor lamp... Ohhhh!"-she moaned and kissed Angel again, trying to suppress another scream.

Angel's hands were squeezing her breasts and moving all over her body, he wanted all of her at once... Buffy used a bit of her Slayer strength to get on top of him, riding him fast and hard. He held her waist tightly and loved the way she fucked him, it made them both moan and gasp for air...

Cordelia wasn't the only one who got woken up by the horny lovers, the rest of the gang was awake too, and getting a little cranky cause they couldn't go back to sleep. It seemed like those two would never stop, and Wesley thought they acted like they were under a fricking love spell. Only, he knew they really didn't need a love spell to be so crazy about each other.

"Oh my god, oh my god, ohhh myyyyy... Angeeeeeeeel!"-Cordelia heard Buffy scream for the zillionth time that night(and during the day too), and she couldn't take it anymore. Being a very honest and straight froward person, Cordelia got out of bed and headed to Angel's room to give them a piece of her mind.

She couldn't open the door, though, at that moment Angel had Buffy pressed against it, her legs around his waist, pounding her hard. She held onto him tightly and kissed him like she needed his kisses to breathe...

"GOD, YOU TWO, AREN'T YOU TIRED?! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!"-Cordy yelled and knocked on the door, suddenly happy she couldn't enter the room, she really didn't want the scene of them two fucking like bunnies in her head. The moans and noise they were making was more than enough.

"Oops... We should.. uh... we... should definitely... oohh god.. sleep..."-Buffy moaned, trying to form a sentence.

"Yeah, definitely... Uh, any minute... god Buffyyyy!"-Angel moaned and Cordy knocked again and yelled: "ARE YOU DEAF?! CAUSE SUDDENLY, I WISH I WAS!"

Buffy smiled a little and kissed Angel with all she had, feeling she was really close. Her body was covered in sweat again, she felt like she would fall apart, she never felt sooo amazing in her life.

They both came and felt like there was a huge exlosing in their heads, Buffy couldn't even feel her legs anymore. Angel still held her tightly against the door, kissing her gently, not wanting to move away from her.

"You're like a drug to me... I can't get enough of you."

"You're like a drug to me too... But I wanna stay addicted."-Buffy agreed with her lover and kissed him again, wondering how she was even able to move her lips, just like the rest of her body, they were burning. Angel caught her in his arms gently and put her back to bed. It was his turn to place his head on her chest. Her heart was beating like a drum, and he loved it. He loved every single atom of this amazing woman, Buffy Anne Summers and he was so happy she would be his, forever.  



End file.
